Friends in Low Places/Transcript
After having escaped from Leapers Joseph Capelli exits the building and spots a group of human survivors and the downed VTOL and the Chimera starts to attack. Capelli brings out his weapons and starts firing at the Chimeran forces.. *'Martin:' Glenda! Hybrid movin' in on your two o'clock! *'Glenda:' I see him... Capelli kills several Chimera while the human survivors keep firing. *'Ellis:' They're campin' out in the upper floors! Chimeran reinforcements arrive and join the fight. Some of the Chimera fire at Capelli while the other Chimera fire at the human survivors. *'Glenda:' Hybrid! Third floor, right side! Capelli kills more Chimera. *'Martin:' Steelhead, top of the stairs! Capelli attaches the rope with his carabiner, slide down the rope and lands on some mattresses inside the destroyed building. Capelli takes out more Chimera. *'Ellis:' (to Capelli) Hey, you! Over here! Capelli hears Ellis's voice and runs towards the group of human survivors as a Chimeran Dropship arrives. *'Ellis:' Dropship! *'Martin:' Jesus Christ, don't they ever quit? More Chimeran reinforcements arrive and attack them. *'Martin:' They're getting too close! *'Glenda:' Keep firing! After the Dropship deploys a few Longlegs. *'Ellis:' Longlegs! Tag 'em when they land! Capelli and the other human survivors finally kill the last remaining group of Chimera. *'Glenda:' We're all clear! *'Ellis:' Hey new guy over here! Capelli meets the human survivors. *'Ellis:' Thanks for the help, fella. Name's Ellis. This here is Glenda and Martin. *'Glenda:' Good shootin' out there. *'Martin:' Yeah. We could use a guy like you around here. *'Ellis:' No doubt. But that's Charlie's call. Dropship appears. *'Glenda:' Dropship! *'Ellis:' Spread out-keep 'em away from the VTOL! *'Martin:' I got the right side! *'Glenda:' I'll take the left! Dropship opens the cargo bay and a few Hybrids jump out of the Dropship. Camera slowly zooms in as part of the barricade blows apart. Ravangers appear. *'Ellis:' Oh, shit. Ravager! Ravanger stands on top of the barricade as the dropship departs. Ravager roars, jumps off the barricade and lands on the street. Camera zooms out. *'Ellis:' Hit him hard! *'Glenda:' Kill him before he gets close! *'Ellis:' Get behind cover! *'Martin:' Take him down! After they took out few Hybrids and a Ravager. Another Dropship appears and attacks them, but later departs. *'Ellis:' Everybody into the pub! *'Martin:' (to Capelli) Hey new guy into the pub! Capelli, Ellis, Glenda and Martin enter the pub. They head for the stairs and gather ammo and grenades. *'Ellis:' Let's hunker down here 'til the dropships are gone. *'Glenda:' Grenades and ammo up on the second floor. *'Ellis:' Good. Load up. This might get a little hairy... *'Charlie Radio:' Ellis? It's a Charlie. I'm on my way-where are you? *'Ellis:' We're holed up in the pub. But don't worry-we got it covered. We got a new friend here, he helped us out. Guy's a helluva fighter, Charlie. *'Charlie Radio:' Get back to the hideout as soon as you can. And bring your new friend. *'Ellis:' We'll head out as the skies are clear. Dropship returns to the battlefield. *'Martin:' Dropship coming in from the west. *'Ellis:' Listen up. Let's hit these bastards in the street. Keep 'em away from the doors. Got it?! Everyone nobs. Dropship sends Chimeran soldiers and departs. *'Ellis:' Here they come. Comin' in from the south! They kill several Chimeran soldiers and a Ravager appears from the distance. *'Ellis:' Ravangers! More Chimeran soldiers appear and follow the Ravanger. *'Martin:' More of 'em! To the south!! *'Glenda:' I see'em! They're movin' in from the south!! Ravager reaches the pub and breaks down the door. *'Martin:' Front door! Front door! They're breaking in! *'Ellis:' Shit, they're coming in! Watch your backs! Chimeran forces enter the pub, but they are quickly killed by Capelli and the other human survivors. *'Ellis:' Watch the west flank! Eyes up! Dropship incoming! Another Dropship appears and sends another wave of Chimeran soldiers. *'Glenda:' They're movin' in from the west! Chimeran soldiers approach the pub. *'Martin:' From the west! Coming down the street! Ravanger appears and joins the fight. *'Ellis:' Son of a bitch-- Ravagers! Ravager reaches the pub and breaks down another door. *'Ellis:' Hit 'em in the doorway! Another Ravager enters the pub. *'Glenda:' They're downstairs! *'Martin:' I can't hold 'em! *'Ellis:' Just keep shooting!! If Capelli goes outside. *'Ellis:' (to Capelli) Stay out of the streets! After they kill many Chimeran soldiers. *'Martin:' That's all of 'em! *'Ellis:' Good work, everybody. *'Glenda:' The skies are clear-no more dropships. *'Ellis:' Now's our chance. Let's move! *'Glenda:' Right behind you! Capelli and the Remnants leave the pub. *'Ellis:' Over here! C'mon, this way! A Dropship returns. *'Martin:' Aw, hell. Not another dropship! *'Ellis:' C'mon, we gotta move! They reach the dead end alley. *'Ellis:' C'mon, this way! Ellis opens the hood of the wrecked car and everyone jumps down into the underground tunnel, escaping the bombardment. *'Ellis:' (to Capelli) Good work back there, fella. You got a nice style. *'Glenda:' Easy on the eyes, too. *'Martin:' Man's married, Glenda. Didn't you see his ring? *'Glenda:' Doesn't mean I can't pay him a compliment. You jealous? *'Ellis:' Enough. Charlie will decide what to do with him once we get back to the hideout. Glenda opens the door and everyone runs down the tunnel. *'Ellis:' Charlie's our leader. After the Chimera invaded, he brought all of us together-all of us Remnants. *'Glenda:' Charlie was an officer in the Army. *'Ellis:' Is that what he told you? Heh... *'Glenda:' He wasn't an officer? *'Ellis:' He wasn't in the Army. Not officially, anyway. *'Glenda:' That lying sonofabitch... *'Martin:' What do you mean, not officially? *'Ellis:' Charlie's father was a senator-wanted him to go to college, study politics, all that. Charlie left home on his way to Harvard, but took a detour and showed up at Ford Benning. Talked his way onto the base, broke into the commander's office, forged some paperwork... They reach the end of the tunnel and head up the stairs to the hallway on the ground floor. *'Ellis:' The next day we had a new Sergeant. *'Martin:' That sounds like Charlie.. They enter the Post Office and something breaks through the glass of the ceiling. *'Ellis:' BRAWLER! Brawler roars and attacks Capelli. *'Ellis:' Oh, he's pissed now. He's angry. He's coming for you! Several Hybrids arrive to assist the Brawler and to join the fight. *'Ellis:' More hybrids-twelve o' clock. Capelli fights against the Brawler. *'Martin:' Run! He got one! Shoot it in the face to distract it! After Capelli destroys several heat sinks on the Brawler's hide. *'Ellis:' Keep it up! You almost got 'im! After Capelli destroys the last heat sink, the Brawler tears open its abdomen and pulls out one of its organ until it collapse on its back and die. *'Glenda:' It's down. He killed it! Capelli and the Remnants kill several hybrids. *'Ellis:' Good job, everyone. *'Martin:' Holy cow--I thought we were goner. *'Ellis:' Come on. Let's get outta here. Capelli regroups with the Remnants on the upper floor and Ellis opens the elevator door. *'Martin:' Ladies first! *'Glenda:' Look out below! Glenda jumps first and land on the mattress below. Capelli, Ellis and Martin follow. Everyone heads down the tunnel. *'Charlie Radio:' Ellis, where are you? *'Ellis:' We're almost to the hideout. *'Charlie Radio:' Still got that friend of yours with you? *'Ellis:' Sure do. Big man just took out a Brawler. *'Charlie Radio:' Did he now? Well, can't wait to meet him. He and I may have some business to discuss. They reach the entrance and Capelli climbs up the ladder to the hideout and the gameplay ends. Category:Resistance 3 Transcripts